El mejor regalo
by Iskha
Summary: La navidad, los regalos, la nieve el ambiente festivo, una de las mejores fechas del año[HitsugayaXHinamori]


-No- la respuesta fue terriblemente rotunda.

Hinamori Momo se mordió el labio inferior desesperada.

-¿Por qué?- insistió llorosa y casi en un grito.

-Por que no, no hay más explicación ni razones, no pienso acompañarte.

-¡Pero todo aquello es bonito! Hay mucha gente sonriendo, chocolate y polvorones y luces por todos lados.

-¿Eso es lo que ves en un centro comercial? Yo solo veo gente sudorosa y cansada comprando y gastándose todo su dinero. Niños pidiendo a gritos más de lo que podrían agradecer o incluso disfrutas. Y un hilo musical terriblemente estresante que taladra la cabeza hasta el borde de la locura.

Hinamori se mordió el dedo índice en señal de decepción. No quería ir sola ni mucho menos. Con Hitsugaya se lo pasaría mucho mejor, aunque fuese oyendo sus críticas hacia la gente.

-Además eso significaría ir a la Tierra, con lo cual deberíamos pedir permiso, y no quiero enredarme ahora con todo el papeleo.

-¡¡¡Shiro-chan!!! Por favor…

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del muchacho al oír ese horrible nombre. Desde luego le apetecía ir con Momo a dar una vuelta, casi no tenían tiempo de hablar después de que ella se convirtiera en la nueva capitana de la división 5. Aizen seguía haciendo de las suyas, pero hasta él se había tomado un descanso en estas fechas tan señaladas del año, al fin y al cabo era Navidad. Lo que no entendía era por qué la Soul Society no había aprovechado para un ataque inesperado.

-Sniff.- Hinamori se sentó a su lado sacándole de sus pensamientos. Cogió su mano y se preparó para rogarle.-Por favor…-volvió a pedir.

A Toushiro le iba a estallar la cabeza. Navidad era sinónimo de estrés y malos tiempos para su tranquilidad siempre. Consumismo y todos borrachos por la calle eran dos conceptos que Hitsugaya no asociaba a diversión. A pesar de todo, la chica rozó su mano con los labios en lo que parecía un beso y lo miró a los ojos esperanzada. Suspiró resignado y cedió como siempre.

-Esta bien…

Hinamori soltó un gritito y se tiró a él, abrazándole por el cuello y tirándole en el sofá. La habitación se quedó en silencio y el rubor se incorporó en las mejillas del chico que no podía sentir otra cosa que el perfume de Momo junto a su cuello.

-Gracias-susurró ella de repente.

Hitsugaya correspondió su abrazo sin querer y después la empujó suavemente para escapar de allí rápidamente.

Hacía frío "es lo que tiene el invierno" se dijo para sí el chico. Andaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, toda la tela que llevaba sobre él le impedía mucho los movimientos y se sentía agobiado. Pero después de todo un día al lado del fuego firmando papeles le picaban los ojos demasiado como para no permitirse una brisa de aire fresco.

La tarima le transmitía la temperatura y notó que empezaban a dolerle los pies. Si a él le molestaba el frío, ¿como lo pasarían los demás? Quizá por eso no había absolutamente nadie por la calle.

Oyó pasos a lo lejos, girando la esquina. Toushiro levantó una ceja extrañado, al parecer había alguien que sí soportaba el frío, y llevaba prisa…

Una chica tomó una curva peligrosa corriendo por la tarima y fue a estrellarse contra el muchacho, que sin poder evitarlo cayó al suelo. Antes de que Hitsugaya se fijara en quien era esta gritó a pleno pulmón:

-¡¡¡Te encontré!!! Shiro-chan ¿por que estás en la calle? Ya tengo los papeles para ir de compras. Te he buscado por todas partes. ¡Verás que bien nos lo pasamos! Gracias de nuevo.

Hinamori hablaba deprisa y a juzgar por su postura no se había dado cuenta de que aún seguía tirada sobre el chico, que intentaba entender las palabras que llegaban a sus oídos.

-Hinamori…

-¿Eh?

-¿Te puedes levantar?

- Oh, sí, perdona.

El chico se levantó tras ella y la chica volvió a abrazarle sin avisar. Esto sí que no lo entendía…Ella no dijo nada, le soltó y se dio la vuelta para entrar. Hitsugaya se quedó de piedra y al ver que no se movía se acercó a él y le cogió la mano con delicadeza.

-Tú aguantas el frío pero yo estoy helada, entra con migo Shiro-chan.

Entraron a su oficina al fin y Hitsugaya se sentó tranquilamente en el sofá mientras Momo lo hacía de un salto y se apoyaba en su hombro para empezar a hablar sin parar.

-Quiero ir al centro para comprar los regalos, Ichigo me ha conseguido algo de dinero a cambio de golosinas de la Soul Society para sus hermanas. Quiero comprar algo para Rangiku, para Kira, para... ¡Ukitake! Y también buscaré algo para Byakuya, a ver si alegra esa cara que tiene. ¿Me estás escuchando Toushiro?

-Yo siempre te escucho- lo había dicho sin pensar pero era verdad, su voz le hipnotizaba y no podía perderse una palabra.

Ella sonrió y se agarró a su brazo con fuerza. Siguió hablando o mejor dicho pensando en voz alta durante un buen rato en el que Toushiro no abrió la boca, para no interrumpirla. Más tarde se separaron y un silencio tranquilo pero opaco inundó la sala. Hitsugaya decidió seguir con los papeles.

Era ya la hora, llegaba tarde, no le sorprendía, pero tampoco le molestaba, finos copos de nieve caían en un cielo luminoso mientras el vapor que salía de su boca le nublaba la vista.

-¡¡Shiro-chaaaaaaan!! ¡¡Lo siento!! Llego tarde, todos me pararon por el camino para pedirme recados, va a ser un día duro.

-No te preocupes- una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su cara, estaba preciosa con la bufanda, su abrigo azul y un gorro de lana que cubría su cabeza hasta mitad de la frente y hacía juego con los guantes

Atravesaron la puerta y se encontraron en la tienda de Hurahara.

-¡Bien venidos! ¿Qué desean ustedes?- Toushiro se extrañó por la pregunta y el vendedor añadió más tarde- Es broma, es broma, sé que es lo que queréis. Tenéis una cita y necesitáis cuerpos para comprar y daros besitos ¿no?

Hitsugaya se quedó de piedra y Momo se adelanto:

-Hurahara-san, tenemos un poco de prisa, dénos los gigais que le mandaron por favor.

Hurahara no esperó más, les dio un gigai a cada uno y después se despidió de ellos con un:

-¡Pasáoslo bien parejita!

Fue un camino no muy largo, Hinamori chillaba entusiasmada y Toushiro se esforzaba por esconder su sonrisa mientras nevaba tímidamente.

El centro comercial estaba atestado. Tardaron varias horas en elegir el regalo perfecto para Byakuya, un bote grande de gomina extrafuerte para Renji, una camisa suficientemente grande para encerrar el pecho de Rangiku y una cesta de muestras de todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas para Shunsui.

-Aun quedan los regalos de Kira, Ukitake y Hisagui.

-¿Y Yachiru?

- He hecho que lo envíen a la tienda de Hurahara, un peluche del tamaño de Kempachi es demasiado grande para una bolsa, es un osito muy mono, y está más blandito que la espalda de Zaraki… ¿Paramos a comer? Tengo hambre

-¿De donde has sacado tanto dinero?

-Ichigo vendió dulces en su instituto… Ha sido muy amable

Comieron en un restaurante de comida rápida, Toushiro descubrió para su sorpresa que le gustaban las hamburguesas, y después siguieron comprando.

Todo seguía igual cuando llegaron. Por una parte Hitsugaya se alegró y por otra pensó que era estúpido pensar que en un día sin él todo aquello acabaría destruido

Hinamori le cogió de la mano impaciente y tiró de él hasta la oficina de la división 10, lugar oficial de sus reuniones. Envolvieron, no sin dificultad, todos los regalos y los guardaron. El día siguiente era Noche Buena y deberían repartirlos a todos. Todo estaba preparado para la fiesta y la gente comenzaba a emborracharse más a menudo.

-Me alegro mucho de que vinieras Shiro-chan, sé que para ti a sido un rollo…

-No- el chico reaccionó casi bruscamente- no ha sido tal cosa Momo, me lo e pasado…-le costaba tanto decir aquello…-bien.

-¿De veras?

-Sí

Ella le volvió a abrazar y se quedó callada enterrando la cara en su hombro. Esta vez Toushiro la estrechó con delicadeza y no quiso separarse hasta que ella se echó para atrás sonriendo.

-Estoy impaciente por que llegue mañana.

-Sí…y yo.

Toushiro llegó a la fiesta cuando esta ya había empezado, la gente bailaba y cantaba mientras bebía y comía pudín. Desde luego él no pensaba hacer eso. Se había vestido con un traje negro y una camisa del mismo color. Todos le miraban y se preguntó si tal vez iría demasiado llamativo. Entonces giró la cabeza y vio a Hisagui con la corbata en la cabeza y un baso de sake en la mano, desde luego no tan llamativo como él...

Caminó entre la gente y al fin encontró a Hinamori sentada en una silla, con un vestido verde de tirantes acabado en una falda larga de vuelo. Una flor verde adornaba su moño y pudo notar un suave brillo en sus labios, se había maquillado. Ella le vio y se acercó a él.

-¡Toushiro! Te esperaba, vamos a por los regalos, corre.

Le cogió de la mano y juntos llegaron a la oficina y con dificultad cargaron con los regalos. Excepto con el gran oso de peluche, que se quedó allí envuelto en papel rojo llenando casi la mitad de la habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la sala los dos cargados Momo gritó muy fuerte:

-¡Los regalos!

Todos se acercaron a por el suyo. Mientras Hinamori enseñaba a Renji como usar la gomina y Rangiku se probaba la camisa por los pies mientras se llenaba otro baso de sake, Hisagui abrió su regalo y, extrañado, leyó el título del enorme libro: "Play boy, edición coleccionista" al abrirlo y ojearlo sonrió satisfecho y se sentó en un sillón a observarlo detenidamente. Byakuya abrió su regalo, un sobre, en el que encontró unas entradas para el concierto en Tokio de Rammstein, y vigilando que nadie le viera, se las guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Kira se acercó a Hinamori con su regalo, un libro bastante grueso y amarillo donde ponía con letras plateadas: "Ser autosuficiente", para agradecérselo a Hinamori.

Yachiru se acercó llorosa a la chica y tiró de su falda para reclamar su atención.

-¡Ah! Tu regalo está en la oficina de la división 10, disfrútalo-

Su sonrisa le arrancó otra más tímida a Hitsugaya que observaba la escena.

La niña salió corriendo de la habitación como loca chillando y pegando saltitos. Más tarde entre las voces de los invitados se oyó otra mucho más fuerte que gritaba: "¡¡Ken-chan-bear!!

Hinamori terminó con los regalos y se dirigió a Hitsugaya con una sonrisa. Sin decirle nada le cogió de la mano y se lo llevó a otra sala vacía, era extraño pues esta era mucho más bonita y acogedora. Se sentaron en el sofá y Hinamori habló.

-Tengo aquí tu regalo- sacó de su bolso de mano una cajita envuelta en papel negro con un lazo rojo muy llamativo.

Toushiro lo abrió tembloroso y encontró una pluma preciosa con letras grabadas. Decía: "Shiro-chan y Momo" Hitsugaya sonrió sin disimularlo.

-Yo también tengo algo, no es lo mismo pero bueno…

Una cajita de terciopelo azul escondía una elegante pulsera de plata, con pequeñas piedras lilas transparentas, era la joya más bonita que jamás había visto.

-Toushiro… ¿Cómo has comprado esto? ¿Cómo has encontrado una pulsera tan bonita?

-Bueno… Cuando te dije que iba al baño… no fui en realidad, había un concurso de dibujo y el premio era la pulsera, pensé que sería perfecta, pero con tu regalo e quedado bastante mal la verdad…

-No digas eso- entonces cayó en la cuenta- ¿de dibujo? ¿Que dibujaste?

Toushiro se tornó de un color rojo brillante.

-Lo hice deprisa en dos minutos. Si no, no me daría tiempo ha entregarlo y tú sospecharías.

-Después del concurso, ¿te devolvieron el dibujo?

-Pedí que me lo devolvieran, sí, ¿por qué?

Momo no contestó, sólo salió corriendo. Cuando Hitsugaya reaccionó ella ya había salido de la habitación y corría por el pasillo hasta la oficina del la décima división. Hitsugaya llegó agotado y vio para su decepción que la chica había sacado su dibujo del cajón ¿cómo lo había encontrado tan fácilmente?

Hinamori miraba el dibujo con los ojos llorosos, en él se veía a una chica corriendo con una sonrisa deslumbrante, un abrigo azul y una bufanda al cuello a juego con un gorro calado hasta mitad de la frente y unos guantes. Pensó que quizá la había dibujado más guapa de lo que ella sería nunca.

-Toushiro…dijo en un susurro.

Toushiro enrojeció algo asustado. La chica se tiró a sus brazos y sin pensarlo le besó, al principio Hitsugaya pensó en huir, pero más tarde la correspondió abrazándola por la espalda.

Fuera los copos caían tímidamente desde un cielo oscuro, los gritos de la gente apagaban el sonido del viento, y una Rangiku borracha intentaba hacer un angelito en la nieve tumbada sobre el asfalto desnudo.


End file.
